Ebola
Ebola is one of Rainy's OCs. Do not use without the owner's consent. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. ---- Appearance Ebola's scales are dark, very dark grey. Her underbelly is a lighter shade of this grey. The spines running down her back are light grey. Her horns and talons are pitch black. Her eyes are a sharp, defiant yellow. The NightWing's "stars" under her wings are jumbled, not forming any pattern, but can give one a headache if stared at for too long. Ebola is often seen with a variety of weapons, as she uses more than one. Each one though is known to contain some sort of disease or poison she fashioned herself. Personality Ebola is, too be quite blunt, a psychotic assassin. She uses many of her own methods for hunting down those she is paid to kill. With the money she rakes in, Ebola doesn't use it to fancy her place up. She uses it for research. Yes, research. The NightWing doesn't use poisons you can buy off the streets or in secret. She's take virus cells, or already existing poisons, and spikes them. Virus will become more deadly, poisons more toxic. Each one she fashions to slowly kill, bringing agony to the receiver. The diseases Ebola morphs into new diseases are crafted not to be overly infectious, so it won't spread to another dragon, but one can't be so sure she'll be able to keep this pattern up. Other than that, Ebola is emotionally scarred. Witnessing the death of her parents, her normal personality twisted. Ebola can often be seen with a cheshire grin, holding a weapon. Her mind twists things into...interesting...thoughts. She's not the dragon you'd have a really normal conversation with. History *'WARNING: Some viewers may not want to take a looksie at this portion.' Ebola's history is little known, as she was the only hatchling to actually survive out of five. Out of some bizarre occurrence, each dragonet was born with some sort of...disorder. Well, except maybe Ebola. Each of her siblings died for sicknesses, and even though Ebola got sick more often than them, she survived. Ebola hatched in a RainWing hospital, as when her mother was being scanned, the doctors detected something was wrong with the eggs. Ebola's first sibling died the day after hatching from the disorder. Her next sibling died at half a year. The next at one year. After that, Ebola and her remaining sibling, Nightflier, became tight. They were given pills and vaccinations frequently to try and prevent whatever sicknesses were occurring with them. Nightflier seemed to grow out of it, until the two were 3.5 years. Ebola had gone to use the bathroom one night, and found Nightflier at the edge of the toilet, coughing up blood and, as Ebola described it, crying blood. She had slash marks all over her body as though she ran into many objects trying to get to the bathroom, or, as Ebola proposed, Nightflier tried to release pain by inflicting the wounds. Nightflier was rushed to the hospital, and tests were run on her. She was given tons of pain killers, and many other medications. Out of some odd disease unknown, the doctors found her organs were internally shutting down, as she was internally losing blood at an alarming rate. But, it was a slow death. Nightflier died two weeks later, and she'd been awake the whole time. Ebola's mother committed suicide a month later from grief. Her father died from the disease Ebola another month later. Ebola was taken to an orphanage, where she stayed until she was five, when a RainWing burnt down the orphanage and saved her solely. The RainWing turned out to be an assassin named Tropics. Tropics trained Ebola to be a carefully skilled assassin, and hoped to stop Ebola from losing her sanity, as she'd seen what the death of her entire family, and then the strict orphanage. Tropics succeeded, yet failed. She made Ebola an expert assassin. But, Ebola did lose her sanity. She killed Tropics after getting paid by a dragon to do so. Then, Ebola enrolled into a epidemiology and chemistry school. She was able to quickly grasp the concepts, and used the knowledge to her assassin advantage. She dropped out of these schools, as she had what she had come for. With this under her belt, Ebola began crafting her own toxins and spiking virus cells. She's become more skilled at this since she first started. Now, Ebola works in her mystery lab, evades the police, and still makes money. Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters Category:Females